Love Doesn't Always Triumph
by Sisshi
Summary: rating to be safe. She loved him, and he returned the love. but it failed. The happiness was thought to last. Paring: KuramaOC
1. Her Letter

I don't own YYH. Sadly.

_My Love,_

We were once happy, what happened to that? We were so happy when we met. I loved you with all my heart, and you returned that love. I had a series of firsts with you: first date, first boyfriend, first kiss, first love, you were even the one that I let break my long protected virginal barrier. I was ecstatic when you asked me to mate with you, even though I didn't know what it meant at the time. I wish that things didn't have to come to this. Every day, I try to figure out what happened to our life. Every day, our daughter becomes more like you. I have already apologized for running with him, millions of times. I hadn't meant to hurt you. I didn't realize how far he wanted to go until I was in his room. Nothing really happened, and I'm glad that you showed up when you did. Today was the final thing, the straw that broke the camel's back, the nail that broke the coffin, the, well, you get the picture. Our three-year-old son called me a baka ningen onna, then our seven-year-old daughter couldn't help but agree with him. This is your fault, I have tried to raise them to a world of kindness, but you refuse to let me do that by the abuse that you put upon me. I can't handle the constant degrading words that you throw at me, or the constant abuse. I'm going, and you won't be able to find me. I'm leaving both children to you. My last request is that they know that I do love them, and that you raise them with love and not hate. I know that our daughter looks more like me each day, but don't punish her because of it.

_Love, _

_Lisha_

Next chapter will be what happened leading up to this letter.


	2. Love or PMS

A/N: k, I started this after I wrote the letter for my friends super sad fic, so I while I was still in a depressing mood, I wrote a letter for my own fic.

I don't own YYH. I only own Lisha.

Lisha was a beautiful girl, she had long waist length hair that looked black, but shimmered purple. It flowed over her shoulders and down her back beautifully. Her eyes were deep pools of black that any man would get lost in. Her face was cutely round and her perfect tooth smile was always shining. She stood at exactly 5'7" and each curve in her body was where it should be, nothing too big or too small.

Yes, Lisha seemed to be perfect. Perfect body, perfect smile, perfect family, popular, many friends. But that perfect life was destroyed on the day of her parents' anniversary.

Now she sat at their wake, tears streaming down her perfect features. Her friends came in small groups to keep an eye on her and try to cheer her up, but the tears wouldn't stop. "Why?" She kept asking over and over again. They were in a car accident. A reckless drunk teenager had hit them, he survived, but Lisha's parents didn't.

"Lisha, please try to calm down. Your parents wouldn't want you to cry over them." One of her friends tried to soothe. "Try to remember them the way they were, not how they are now."

Lisha sniffed. "I-I know, but-but, I don't want to let g-go." She put her head in her knees. "They can't leave me, I'm only fifteen!"

Genkai's Temple

"Genkai, do you have an extra room?" Botan asked.

Genkai looked down her hall that lead to the spare bedrooms. "I think I've got another one down here." She walked down the hall and opened the door at the far end. "Yes, this one's open. Why?"

"There's been an accident. The child needs a home away from where she grew up. She'll grieve the loss, slip into depression, and eventually take her own life if we let her stay the way she is now." Botan gripped her oar. "Her father was supposed to be the only one to die, but the mother lost her life as well."

"Go ahead and bring her here. Who is the girl anyways?"

"Lisha, Lisha Muso."

"_Muso!" _Genkai's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Yes, that's right. Muso. Genkai-sama, do you know them?"

Genkai nodded. "He was a good friend of mine, we'd lost touch when he had his child. I can't believe that he died. Bring her here, I'll take care of her."

"Would you like to go to their wake?"

"Yes. Please take me there."

Botan nodded. "Let's gather Kurama as well. He'll be able to work her into coming." She opened a portal. The two girls walked through, gathered Kurama and went to where the wake was being held.

Lisha put her head back into her knees as her friends got up and left to their lives. Her heart was aching from the loss, and no one was helping her. Her friends' efforts only made her feel worse.

"Miss?"

Lisha looked up, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Y-yes?" Her eyes met with beautiful emerald orbs.

He kneeled down and handed her a rose. "Tears don't suit you, I'm sure you have a beautiful smile, please honor me with it."

She took the rose and a weak smile pinched at the corners of her mouth. "I don't even know y-you, and I'm already swooning. Who are you?"

"Minamino, Kurama."

"Muso, Lisha."

"Pleasure meeting you."

"Thank you."

Genkai approached the two. "Konichiwa. I'm Genkai. I was a close friend of your fathers. I'm going to take you to my temple, is that ok?"

"Where is it?" Lisha asked.

"On the other side of the island, I'm afraid."

"Good, I want to be as far away from these memories as possible." She stood up. "When can we leave?"

"As soon as you can get packed." Botan said behind Genkai. "Hi, I'm Botan."

Lisha nodded and rushed to her room to pack. The last of the guests had left and a confused Lisha went through the portal. "This is my temple, you can have the room at the end of the hall."

"Thank you Genkai-sama. Why are you doing this?" Lisha asked.

"Because we value your life." She said quietly, Lisha barely picked it up. "Kurama, help her bring her things to her room."

Kurama nodded. "Follow me Muso-chan." He said grabbing her biggest suitcase.

"Please, just Lisha, this guy I don't much like back at my former home called me that. I don't want to remember him the most." Lisha said, following Kurama down the hall.

"Very well Lisha." Kurama stopped at the last door. "This is your room. It's not very big, but it's something."

Lisha stepped into the room and smiled. "It's perfect, just a little bigger than mine." The room consisted of a bed and desk. Above the bed, was a large window that you could see the meadow and forest. "And a perfect view."

"Beautiful."

"I know, it is."

"I meant you."

Lisha looked out the window and blushed. "Thank you." She looked around the still empty room. "I'd better unpack, please leave so I can change."

"I'll be here tomorrow, until then." Kurama took the rose that he had given her and blew it with a light kiss. The rose became brighter and redder. "This rose will only wilt…" He turned and left.

"It will only wilt if what!" Lisha stuck her head out the door, but Kurama was gone. "The fist cute, no, strike that, hot guy to talk to me, and he disappears." She walked back into the room and opened her biggest suitcase and pulled out her bed sheets. "I'm almost sixteen, and I'm still using Little Mermaid sheets (don't own)." She sighed and put the sheets on the bed. She opened the dresser and started unpacking her clothes. The only thing left out was her pajamas. A pair of cheetah print pants and a black spaghetti strap tee.

(A/N: the next set of Dialogue is Lisha talking to herself)

The last thing she pulled out was a picture of her and her parents only a month ago at the festival, she placed it on the desk that sat next to her bed. She smiled around the room. "Lots and lots of color, isn't it beautiful?" She plopped on her bed.

"Yes, very beautiful, I love color."

"True, bright color brings out the happiness."

"Nothing dark or dreary, try to stay happy." She lay down on her bed and pulled up the covers.

"I won't forget them, just move on. Here I can start a new life."

"New life, with that hot Kurama."

Lisha blushed at her last comment. "Yes, let's hope he can love me."

"Am I falling in love?"

"I think I am, this is a different feeling."

"Before, I've only felt lust."

"Or it could be PMS."

"No, I was on my period last week, it's not PMS." She rolled over and snuggled into her sheets.

"Mother, the one time I really need you, and you're gone, I'm going to miss them."

"Don't grieve too long, or Kurama won't be interested anymore."

A few tears slicked down her face and she fell asleep, unaware of the tragedy of years to come.

A/N: I must make a big note that I'm not stealing the work of Kurama or Hiei Both Great Boy Toys. She is my very, very, very, very close friend, and merely helps me when I get writers block, and I always return the favor.

Please read, review or give me a cookie and the world won't suffer. Preferably, chocolate chip, as I'm allergic to any type of nuts. (Shut up you hentais!)

Any flames will either be doused by my power over water or amuse my pyrotechnotic ways.


	3. Warning

I don't own, sadly. Thank you Princess Kandra and Sonya-White-Angel for the reviews.

AN: if you remember in the letter, it started out happy, then things took a turn for the worst. So, right now it's at the happiness.

For the next few weeks, Lisha went on each day with a happy face. No one would have guessed that she had just lost her parents. But what they didn't know, was that she cried herself to sleep every night.

Lisha ran across the field. "Let's just see if you can catch me!" She called behind her.

Kurama sighed and waited a few more moments before chasing after her. In an instant, he was behind her. He grabbed her around the waist. "Looks like I've caught you." He said.

"Don't be so sure of yourself 'Rama." She dropped all of her weight to her feet.

Kurama hadn't been expecting this, so he and Lisha fell to the ground. Lisha giggled. "Think this is funny do you?" Kurama smirked. Lisha gulped, she already learned that that smile always led to trouble. He put his hands on her waist and started tickling her.

"Ah! Stop!-I can't- breathe!" she said between her giggles. She was curled into a ball trying to escape Kurama's hands.

"No, you need to be punished."

"I did-didn't even do-anything!"

Kurama put his face down so that they were nose-to-nose. "Why, yes you did."

"What, was it-this time?"

Kurama suddenly stopped. He stood up and glared at the stairs. "Lisha, get behind me. Now!"

Confused, Lisha stood up. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Just do what I say."

Lisha placed a hand on each of her hips. "I don't take orders. I thought that I made that clear two weeks ago."

Kurama turned and glared at Lisha. "Do as I say." He said in a dead calm voice. Lisha gulped at the iciness behind his voice and eyes and cowered behind him.

A girl in the same uniform as Keiko came up the shrine steps. She looked around and smiled at Kurama. "Protecting our mate are we?" she sneered at Kurama.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurama growled back. Lisha shivered behind him.

"Oh, then she's your intended mate?"

"'Rama, she's throwing off very high threat waves." Lisha said quietly. "And yours aren't very nice either."

Kurama pulled the seed from his hair and transformed it to his whip. Lisha's eyes grew as she watched Kurama lash out at the youkai. The youkai rolled down and across the ground. "I'm using a plant, not fire. Stop, drop and roll isn't going to help you." Kurama bit out. He waved his hand and blades of grass shot up through the youkai's body.

"**_I came with a message, take care of her, you may not see her for long. Don't hurt her; her heart is fragile and easily broken. Make her feel safe and loved."_** The youkai managed to get out before her body fell limp.

Kurama retracted his whip and the grass. He turned to Lisha, who sat on the grass picking at one strand. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's amazing, how youkai manage to make something as peaceful as a blade of grass, or as beautiful as a rose, into a deadly weapon." She murmured.

"I know." She answered herself. "Can't they just enjoy the beauty of life?"

She shook her head. "No, their life is kill or be killed."

"It's horrible."

"I know."

Kurama looked down into her eyes and noticed that they were slightly glazed over.

"Poor things probably never had the chance to be loved."

"No, they did, but chose not to."

"Poor Kurama."

"Yes, poor Kurama."

"I'll show him that anyone can be loved. Even a youkai."

Kurama stood up and made his way to the temple, leaving Lisha to her talking with herself and picking at the grass. He entered and found Genkai sitting down with some tea. "Genkai-sama, are you aware that Lisha talks to herself?" he asked.

Genkai nodded. "Yes, she does from time to time. It amazes me with the things she comes up with. Just last week she argued with herself about whether tomatoes are fruits or vegetables." She smiled at the memory of the young girl yelling at herself.

"Has she ever said something that she would normally be to afraid to admit?"

"She's talked about you quite a bit."

Two weeks later+

"Kurama, do you know what tomorrow is?" Lisha asked randomly from the assignment that Kurama gave her. (A/N: Kurama's 24, and so he's home-schooling Lisha.)

"Finish your Algebra problem, this isn't the time to goof off." Kurama said flatly.

"I'm serious! Do you know what tomorrow is?" She stood up to prove her point.

Kurama grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled her back down. "Tomorrow is Saturday, April 16. Now please finish these problems."

"Yes, and it's also my sixteenth birthday." She glared at him.

"I know that, don't make any plans for after six. I'm taking you to dinner at a fancy restaurant where you have to wear a dress." Kurama smiled down to her.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yes, really. Now get back to your work."

"'Rama, I can't study now. I've got to go find a suitable dress that's appropriate for dining in. I don't own a single dress or skirt." She stood back up and walked towards the kitchen. "I need to go shopping. Hey Yukina, are you up for a small shopping spree? We can pick up the groceries wile we're out." She called into the kitchen.

Yukina walked out. "I'd love to go. Let me just tell Genkai-sama that I'm leaving."

"While you do that, I'm going to grab my shopping robes and some cash." Lisha ran to her room. When she emerged five minutes later, she had on a long trench coat-like navy blue robe, black jeans with smiley face fabric in the seams, and a shirt that said 'I'm in shopping mode, stay out of my way and no one gets hurt.'

Kurama stared at her in disbelief. "When you said your shopping robes, you weren't kidding."

"Yes, my mom made the entire outfit. Only thing she didn't make are my smiley face socks and the tennis shoes." Lisha grabbed the edge of the robe and opened it up, revealing multiple pockets. "One for money, two for all my discount cards, one for my savings account card, and some extra for other things I can think of." She dropped it and opened the other side. "And this side is for snacks, as I tend to forget to buy things to eat when I'm shopping. It's got many energy bars and snacks that can last in the robe for a while."

"When you shop, you mean business." Kurama laughed.

"Sure do." Lisha went to Kurama sitting at the desk. "I'll finish the problem after my birthday, ok?"

He smiled. "You'll never get this finished. I'll have a different problem on Friday."

"Ok then, I'm outie." Lisha walked out. Not even five minuets later, she returned. "I forgot something 'Rama." She walked over to Kurama and gave him a soft kiss. "Now I can shop."

Lisha came back three hours later with many bags and rushed to her room giggling. Yukina headed to her room to put the small purchases that Lisha convinced her to buy away. Genkai smiled at the two girls. They seemed to get along like sisters.

"Wait till 'Rama get a load of this." She heard Lisha squeal. "He'll be surprised all right…oh, he will, maybe I should wear something else. I'm only turning sixteen…. yeah, I don't want to sleep with him… No, I don't want to sleep with him, yet."

Genkai's smile grew wider. This had to be the most hentai-ish thing about Kurama that Lisha had said out loud.

Lisha looked herself over in the large mirror that she had bought for herself a week after moving in. She had on a long black skirt with slits up both sides that went halfway up her thighs, and a sleeveless red top. In each hand, she held one shoe. One was a red clog, with a two-inch heel and a daisy design cut into where the foot goes in. The other was a black two-inch heel, one strap went over just below the toes and the other went up and around the ankle.

"This one would match my shirt." She said, holding up the clog.

"Yes, but the daisy decoration makes no sense." She answered.

"True, black heels it is." She grabbed her other shoe and sat on her bed to put the shoes on. She walked down the hall and found Kurama standing with a black tux on. "Hey 'Rama, you look hot."

Kurama walked to Lisha and handed her a single red rose. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl." He said.

Lisha blushed as she took the rose. "Thank you." She reached up and fixed the rose into her hair.

He held out his arm. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes, let's." She took his arm and they proceeded down the stairs.

AN: starting now, I'm going to put some of the many pointless fights between me and my friends at the end. We will be noted by different names. Princess, Goddess, Queen, so on.

Princess: He's mine.

Goddess: mine.

Princess: mine

Goddess: mine.

Princess: mine

Goddess: mine.

Princess: mine

Goddess: mine.

Princess: mine

Goddess: mine.

Princess: mine

Goddess: mine.

Princess: mine

Goddess: mine.

Princess: mine

Goddess: mine.

Princess: mine

Goddess: mine, you've got all those others, you can afford to let me have Kurama.

Princess: no, I need them all.

Goddess: what about your obsession with hating odd numbers?

Princess: like I said, Ken's goin'

Goddess: you've said that thousands of times. He's mine.

Princess: mine

Goddess: mine.

Princess: mine

Goddess: mine.

Princess: mine

Goddess: mine.

Princess: mine

Goddess: mine.

Princess: mine

Goddess: mine.

Princess: mine

Goddess: mine.

Princess: mine

Goddess: mine.

Princess: mine

Goddess: mine.

Princess: mine, if you were so sure that he's yours you wouldn't fight me for him.

Goddess: the same goes for you! Geeze.

Princess: gotta go, my battery's going dead.

Goddess: sure, mine. /click/

Please read and review or give me a cookie and no one gets hurt. Any flames will either be doused by my power over water or will amuse my pyrotechnotic ways.


	4. Sweet Sixteen part 1

I don't own, how many times do I have to tell you people? Thanks Sonya-White-Angel for the review and Princess Kandra for the cookie.

(wabadavurfadk)

Lisha laughed as her and Kurama walked up the shrine steps. "'Rama, I've never been to one of those fancy places, what did you expect of me?" she said.

Kurama merely shook his head. "I only expect you to be you, but try to be quiet about it."

"Hey, I'm not loud, am I?"

"Well-"

"Well excuse me if I try to just enjoy life a little! I like to be happy all the time! If you have a problem with that you can jus-eeek!"

Lisha's foot slipped and missed the top step. Her body started to fall to the ground in the inevitable fall down the temple stairs. Lisha closed her eyes waiting for impact. When she didn't feel any type of pain, she opened one eye and found Kurama's arm around her waist. Kurama pulled her up and away from the top of the steps.

"Are you ok fair maiden?" Kurama asked. Lisha blushed and nodded. He put her down, but didn't let go completely, his arm still slung around her waist. "Then let us get you to the safety of your room."

"Y-yeah." Lisha let Kurama guide her to her bedroom door. "Thanks for tonight, it has to be the best birthday I've had in my entire life."

Kurama smiled down at her. "Get some sleep, I hope you don't mind, but Yukina, Genkai and I have planned a party with your friends. Old and new."

Lisha's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"We got all of them to come."

"Really, even Mark?"

"Yes, even Mark."

Lisha jumped up into Kurama's arms and hugged him with all her might. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed into his chest. "This really is the best birthday ever!"

Kurama set her down. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Kurama closed the gap between their mouths. Lisha moved her arms up and around his neck while his hands moved down below her back. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue reached into her mouth and explored every inch. They loved the taste of each other, and let it show. Lisha felt her knees weak and latched her hands closer around his neck, which caused her body to press up closer to Kurama. He responded simply by putting his arms tighter around her waist. They pulled apart for air.

Lisha put her head on Kurama's shoulder. "Happy birthday Lisha." He said.

"Thank you." Lisha breathed. "I'll see you tomorrow." She then slid into her room closing the door behind her.

(jubaba!)

"Lindsay, Mark!" Lisha ran over to the door and launched herself into her two friends arms. "You made it! Yay!"

"Good to see you too Lish, but I can't breathe." Lindsay said. She had just past shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes behind her glasses. Her outfit was a white long sleeve shirt with an army print jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. Lisha jumped off and muttered an apology. "That's ok. Happy birthday."

The two each held out a bag. Mark had almost shoulder length blonde hair with blue highlights and green eyes. He was wearing army print jeans, a black shirt and red and black-checkered shoes.

"I'm just glad that you could make it. Come in, you can put those over there with the rest." Lisha pointed to a table with various gifts overflowing it. She bounced back inside and jumped over from friend to friend.

"She seems happy." Lindsay said as the two approached the large table.

Mark nodded his agreement. "At least she doesn't show the pain that I can see beyond her eyes." They set the bags by one of the legs of the table.

"You always were good at seeing into people's souls. That's why I love you."

Mark put his arm around Lindsay's shoulder. "Hey you two, no mushy stuff here, k?" Lisha said popping up between the two.

"Lisha, just because you're jealous, doesn't mean that you have to ruin it for those of us who do have a love life."

"Shows how much you know, I do have a boyfriend." Lisha's smile widened and her eyes shone through.

"Really, how much did you have to pay him?"

"Nobody pays him to go out with me." She stuck her tongue out at Lindsay.

"What did I tell you about that tongue of yours Lisha?" Kurama said putting his arms around her shoulder.

"Uh, don't, unless I want it wrapped up by," she giggled, "your mouth."

"I told you that it's very childish."

"'Rama, I can't help my childish manners. I love them, and can't let my youth go. It will stay with me even after I truly become a woman."

Mark carefully observed the interaction between his old friend and the new guy. He was the one that brought her away from her sadness at her parents' funeral. He also noticed that the sadness that remained hidden in her eyes faded when he was around. It was amazing how the mere presence of one man could wipe the sadness away.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Lindsay asked, bringing Mark out of his thoughts.

"Well, 'Rama came and took me away to a better place." Lisha said, sadness apparent to even Lisha in her eyes.

Kurama pulled Lisha closer to him and rubbed her arm. "Can I talk with you?" Mark asked Kurama.

"Sure." Kurama said, then he turned to Lisha. "I'll be right back Lisha, you gonna be ok?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'll just talk with Lindsay." Lisha said stepping out of Kurama's arms. "Be nice to my Kurama, Mark."

"Aren't I always?" Mark said with a smirk.

"Mark, I'm warning you," Lindsay said, "if you do anything to make this one break up with her, so help me, you will never be able to have children. If she breaks up with him, I want it to be her decision, not because you threatened him."

Lisha placed a hand on Lindsay's shoulder. "Don't worry Lindsay, 'Rama's strong, and won't get scared away like my _last four boyfriends._" She shot a quick glare at Mark.

"Yeah, yeah."

Mark and Kurama walked off to the outside.

"So, why didn't I receive notice of this boyfriend?" Lindsay teased.

"Shut up." Lisha replied. "Keiko! Glad you're here!" She rushed off to greet her friend.

(bblolisdlodsi)

Please R&R, or give me a cookie and no one gets hurt.

Any flames will either be doused by my power over water or will amuse my pyrotechnotic ways.

Here is one of the many pointless fights between me and my friends, all under false names.

**Goddess**: my mommy wants to know if you want Ice cream?

**Princess:** is it mint chocolate chip. Who cares it's ice cream ya I want

**Goddess:** maybe

**Princess:** that's a yes maybe. I want. Yes please si vous plez

**Goddess:** you'll have to wait for it. If you're a good girl you might get it. En ingles por favor

**Princess:** I'm always good

**Goddess: **uh huh... sure you are

**Princess:** oi kow I am

**Goddess:** you keep thinking that.

**Princess:** I don't think I know I want ice cream

**Goddess:** sure... ya, well I want a cookie

**Princess:** she said I could have some

**Goddess:** if you were a good girl and I know for a fact that you're not,

**Princess:** I ate all my cookies…. and my moms

**Goddess:** just ask Hiei

**Princess:** w/e ever Hiei knows I'm always good a lol and what would you ask him anyway

**Goddess:** ya, then why does he 'punish' you?

**Princess:** now why dose josh punish us

**Goddess:** cuz josh is josh

**Princess:** one I like it I like fear and pain torture and control so it's not really punishment and Hiei is Hiei

**Goddess:** but you've usually done something to get it from Hiei.

**Princess:** and that's why it's fun like what well the dress thing was wroth it.

**Goddess:** I'm the good girl that Kurama's nice to, you're the one that Kurama punishes. And not with his rose whip anymore cuz He knows that you enjoy it. lol

**Princess:** and that's where the control comes in

**Goddess:** what control? You have no control over anything, that's why Kurama's nicer to me.

**Princess:** he has control over me duh how did this fight got started? Do you remember?

**Goddess:** yes, you're always a good little girl and do his bidding until you get into hentai mode and then you make him run to me so I can 'comfort' him in ways that you never could. And this fight started when my mommy offered you ice cream. And the question of you being a good girl

**Princess:** over cookies and I am always good and you could never do what I could do for him. And when am I not in hentai mode. But that's ok me and Kurama don't have to play now he can come back and help me study. Then me and his Yoko for can meet and play all the good " clean " fun game they/me wants unless the whip comes out then it's kinda his game the fox in him comes out…. more then normal

**Goddess**: I don't know about you, but the first thing I do whenever he turns into his Yoko form is jump on his back and rub his ears. They're soooooooooo adorable. And his tail's all fluffy whenever we... well, you get the picture

**Princess:** funny funny and no wonder why his always with me in that form I like him to stay evil his more fun to play with but o how I would like to continue this conversation I can not because my papers you know I must go and do them

**Goddess**: bye bye, you get to your homework.

**Princess**: Bye.


	5. Sweet Sixteen part 2

Disclaimer: do I seriously have to do this each time? I DON'T OWN IT!

Thanx Princess Kandra for reviewing, don't anyone else luv me? Why won't you review?

Kurama and Mark walked down out to the middle of the large field. Once they reached the center, Mark stopped and turned around. Kurama stopped as well.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Kurama asked.

Mark pulled in a deep breath. "I just wanted to have a quick word with you that's all. I haven't seen Lisha since her parents' death. Her sorrow clouded her aura and nothing shone past it. Now, none is left, but I can see slight sadness in her eyes. But your mere presence there deletes it all."

Kurama closed his eyes. "She still cries herself to sleep, and she still has a few conversations with herself about it."

Mark sweatdropped. "She still does that eh?" He shook his head. "Respect her or you'll have me to deal with."

Kurama chuckled. "Yes, I know. I was raised to respect everyone."

Inside, Lisha stared off into the corner for quite a while. Standing there, was a girl who didn't look much older than her. She had mid-back length black hair and blue bangs that framed her face. Her deep blue eyes held more sadness than Lisha's had when her parents' died. Her height was about 5'3, just one inch shorter than Hiei. (I made Hiei taller for the sake of EveryoneIsFruit who I based her character after)

She approached the girl, who wasn't familiar to her. "Excuse me?" Lisha said with a smile.

The girl looked up. "Yes?"

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I'm afraid that I don't know you. I'm Lisha." She held out her hand.

"Uh…" The girl stared at her hand. "Oh!" She took Lisha's hand. "I'm Azriel." Her voice was very soft and quiet.

"Nice to meet you Azzie."

Azriel's eye twitched. "Anything but Azzie."

"Nope, now I have to call you it." Lisha smiled.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"I'm afraid that she is Yame." Hiei said next to them.

Lisha jumped. "Firecracker, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?"

"Hn."

"Do you know her?" Lisha and Azriel asked at the same time.

Hiei nodded. "Lisha, this is my mate, Yame. Yame, this is one of the assignments that I've told you about."

"So, I'm guessing that the mission was a failure." Azriel smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lisha glared. "The only assignment was to take me away from my parents' funeral, and to make sure that I'm protected."

"Hmmm, and are you pregnant yet?"

"Wha-?"

"You're still a virgin aren't you?" Azriel gave a quick sniff. "Yup, I guess that the 'mission' is still a full success."

"A bit sarcastic aren't we?"

"Sarcasm is my life!"

"How long have you two been mates?"

"About two years. We became mates just after I had been turned into a half vampire when I was fifteen."

"So you're seventeen?" Lisha cocked her head to the side. Azriel nodded. "Wow, you mated young."

"Age has nothing to do with the feeling of love."

"Yame, I suggest you close your mouth before you say something that can and will be used against you by this baka onna." Hiei said.

"Hey Firecracker?" Lisha asked.

"Hn?"

"Why don't you call us by our names. I mean Yame is probably one of Azzie's names, but why do you call me onna?" Lisha's head cocked to the other side. Two arms found their way around her shoulders causing her to shriek. She calmed down when she saw a bit of red hair fall in front of her face. "'Rama! Don't _do_ that!"

Kurama smirked. "Sorry Lish, but I think you were starting to annoy Hiei."

Lisha leaned back into Kurama's embrace. "But you know that that's just my job, it's so easy to annoy him."

Azriel leaned on Hiei's shoulder. "It is, isn't it?" She gave Hiei a quick peck on the cheek. A growl formed very low in Hiei's throat meant mostly as an annoyed warning. "What's wrong Hiei, aren't I allowed to love my mate?"

"Hn."

"Y'know Mark, I think that you're right about him." Lindsay said as the descended the stairs of Genkai's temple. "She seems happier than she's ever been in her life."

"All the sadness melts away from her eyes, and is filled only with love and happiness." Mark said. "But-"

"But what?"

"Kurama, it's his eyes, they seem older than he lets on. He's also a youkai."

"I don't see how that's a problem."

They made their way to the train station that would take them home. "Didn't you notice that most of the new people that she had there were either youkai or had strong reiki?"

"Mark, you know that I can't see into people's souls or auras like you can." She put her ticket on the scanner and walked onto the platform. "But I didn't get any threatening vibes from anyone."

Mark followed her onto the platform. "That's a slight relief. I hope that her happiness will shine through forever."

They stepped onto the train. "We can only hope, Mark, we can only hope."

Please R&R, or give me a cookie and no one gets hurt.

Any flames will either be doused by my power over water or will amuse my pyrotechnotic ways.

Here is one of the many pointless fights between me and my friends, all under false names.

**Goddess:** can you have a sleepover on Sunday?

**Queen:** hmmm... lemme go check with my mom

**Goddess:** k.

**Queen:** she's being a bitch and I can't

**Goddess:** oh, k. whatever

**Queen:** I'm so mad She keeps changing what I'm grounded from

**Goddess:** oh, poor baby

**Queen:** sarcasm or sympathy? 'Cause I'm so not in the mood...

**Goddess:** yes

**Queen:** ...this was a 'pick one' question

**Goddess:** well, it was a little of both

**Queen:** +evil glare+

**Goddess:** geeze, short fuse today aren't we?

**Queen:** just stressed

**Goddess:** well, only one day left before the exams and you don't have to take the one cuz of that thingy you won.

**Queen:** yeah, the only hard ones are gonna be careers and American studies

**Goddess:** I never take my American studies, I don't care how well I know it, I'll always fail, even if my teacher makes it so easy. and he does

Queen: ehh, I hope my teacher's is easy

**Goddess:** Princess says: Ha ha, you'd better find someone smart with all the notes to copy, Princess and Alexis are too stupid to copy them down

**Queen:** once again +evil glare+

**Goddess:** try Pain, he might have 'em

**Queen:** good idea

**Goddess:** ty

**Queen:** ty?

**Goddess:** thank you

**Queen:** I knew that

**Goddess:** uh huh

**Queen:** pushing the limit...

**Goddess:** you can't get me from there. Let me guess… wanna bet? Am I right?

**Queen:** ...I shall haunt you in your sleep

**Goddess:** uh huh... you keep thinking that

**Queen:** oh I shall

**Goddess:** I'm already haunted by Kuronue (although it's not that bad) and Hiei (that's kinda scary)

**Queen:** ahhh, so Kuronue has come out of hiding? Thanks for telling me...

**Goddess:** nah, he's still hiding from you, he just likes to talk to me in my sleep. we have lotsa 'fun'

**Queen:** cough fun?

**Goddess:** yes 'fun'… 'fun' that comes in the form of a yellow fruit that makes tasty lemonade

**Queen:** argh! My eyes! They burn!

**Goddess:** what's wrong, do you have a problem with our lemony fun?

**Queen:** it...burns... And I thought you were innocent...

**Goddess:** that's my cover you know that no one's truly innocent Ronue knows that first hand +happy grin+

**Queen:** gah!

**Goddess:** oh, poor Queen, she thought that she could handle lemony fun, but it turns out that she can't.

**Queen:** I, unlike you all am against 'lemony fun' until I find the 'one'

**Goddess:** then you can leave all the bishies to me and Princess!

**Queen:** yeah, yeah, I can have them as friends

**Goddess:** yeah, but the second they start to make advances, you'll just ignore them and say "I am against lemony fun until I find the one"

**Queen:** nope, I either kick their ass, or scare them

**Goddess:** No wonder Kuronue needs so much 'comfort' when he runs from your house!

**Queen:** ...he seems to get turned on from visiting me...

**Goddess:** ya, his fear radar is 'turned on' from visiting you

**Queen:** hmmm, it's kinda embarrassing to be intimidated by a girl...

**Goddess:** you're not a girl; you're a damn scary she-devil

**Queen:** +evil grin+

**Goddess:** I gotta go, bedtime. I'm not sure if I'll be getting much sleep though +hentai grin+

**Queen:** +shudder+ I guess I'll call Hiei, I need someone to talk to

**Goddess:** I think he's off with Princess... having their own lemony fun.

**Queen:** nooooo! He belongs to Queen!

**Goddess:** see ya later

**Queen:** byesez


	6. Pure Heart

Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be writing fanfiction?

Thanx Princess Kandra for once again reviewing, I luv ya!

**Warning:** _This chapter contains a rape scene, if you don't like it, skip over it, I'll tell you where it starts and ends._

I rated this fic M for a reason…

(Skdowndioajed)

Lisha walked into the main room of Genkai's temple. There were streamers, balloons, cups and various other things scattered around it from the party the night before. She stretched. "Well, that has to be the most fun I've had in a long time." She said.

Yusuke rolled off the couch were he had fallen asleep the night before. "Glad you had fun, how 'bout you get to cleaning it?"

"Yusuke, it was a party for _my_ sweet sixteen, and it was _not_ thrown by me, but by my friends, so therefore, I don't have to clean, I just have to go outside and enjoy all my new toys." She smiled and skipped out the door.

Kurama walked out of the kitchen with a donut. He saw the state of half-sleepiness that Yusuke was in and smirked. "I'd advise you put on a pair of pants before some of Lisha's friends that couldn't make it home last night wake up."

Yusuke looked down to find that he only had on his boxers, his pants lost somewhere in the mess. "Mind helping me _find_ a pair in this mess?" he growled.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to take Lisha out to spend her birthday money." Kurama walked past Yusuke and out to the field. He saw Lisha spinning around in the middle of the field. She stopped and fell down. Kurama chucked to himself and walked over to her. "I figured that you'd like something to eat, Lish." He handed her the donut that he had earlier.

Lisha took the donut and took a big bite. "Creaminess inside! You know me too well 'Rama." She smiled and took another bite.

"Are you ready for today?"

"Do I look ready, I'm still in my jamies. I have to put on my shopping robes!" Lisha sprung up.

Kurama laughed. "Then I guess you'd better get into your shopping robes now if you want to beat the first rush before lunch."

She put the last bit of donut in her mouth and nodded. "Right, I'm off to change. Love ya 'Rama." She jumped up and gave Kurama a quick peck on his cheek before running off to her room.

At the edge of Genkai's forest

"Could she be the one Hiei?" Azriel asked.

"Maybe, but I'm not too sure Yame." Hiei said. "Her heart is pure enough,"

"But it might not stay that way. It's not completely pure, something happened in her life that put a small black spot in her aura, it's barely noticeable, but it's still there."

"Her parents had been killed when she came here."

Azriel spun her head to Hiei. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

He shrugged. "Didn't think it too important, various ningens loose their parents."

She glared at him. "Every detail that could make a person sorrowful that happens to her is needed. That includes a death of her parents."

"Hn."

"You wouldn't know the things that a ningen would consider sorrowful, being as you've been a youkai your whole life." She stared off into the sky. "Youkai may not be fazed when their parents die, but ningens are."

Hiei looked down at his mate. "You lost your parents before you were bitten, didn't you?"

Azriel simply nodded. "Lost my mother to my father. He killed her, then turned around and killed himself. Not even a week later, I found myself in a dark ally, you can guess what happened to me."

"Is this why you always look so sad?"

"No, I just like to make people feel sorry for me. Of course it is, it's actually just one of the many reasons." Azriel leaned onto Hiei, he wrapped his arms around her front. "But some, I won't tell even you."

They stopped when they saw Lisha come out in her shopping robes, her shirt reading 'my idea of balance is a shopping bag in each hand.' She called for Kurama and the two walked down the temple stairs.

(dklsj)

Two years passed, and Lisha stayed the same. As did everyone around her. Most of her past friends decided to study abroad in either New York, Chicago, or England. Mark and Lindsay were two of the few exceptions; they went to colleague in the city close to the temple.

Currently, Lisha was sitting in the new dorm room that Lindsay and Mark shared. "Lindsay, what happened to your hair?" Lisha asked.

Lindsay's hair was now short, barely to the length of her chin. "You remember last year when I called you very distressed?" She asked. Lisha nodded. "Let's just say that Mark decided that we should take a 'time out' for a while."

"Oh." (in case you didn't know, it's somewhat tradition in Japan for a girl to cut her hair when she gets her heart broken)

Mark sat next to Lindsay and put his arm around her shoulder. "The biggest mistake I ever made in my life." He said.

Lindsay kissed his cheek and stood up. "I'm gonna make a quick run for my prescription, you guys don't mind do you?" She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. (d'ya think you can guess what kind of prescription it is?)

"Lindsay, the city's not the best place to be at night by yourself, let me come with you." Lisha said rushing towards her friend.

"I'll be fine, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Lindsay said. Lisha and Mark looked disbelieving. "Will you guys not worry so much, I _am_ an adult, I took karate and kung fu, I'll be fine."

Lisha didn't budge. "You've only been an adult for three months, and most people around here won't give you the chance to use any of the self-defense that you've learned."

Lindsay sighed. "Look, I've got my cell, if I run into any problems, I'll call you."

"Fine, but you'd better come back alive." Lisha said, but not visibly relaxing. "I've been through this part of town at night by myself, not too happy of a place. I'm just lucky that Yusuke was walking by."

Lindsay went out the door. Lisha sighed and sat on the couch next to Mark. Mark looked over at his friend, she looked worried. "Lishy, you know she can take care of herself, with all the classes she's taken."

Lisha looked up and had a few tears streaking down her cheek. "Mark, you know how much that Genkai's put me through training-wise. None of that helped me."

He looked at her worried. "What d'you mean?"

"The last time I went out in the city by myself, some guy tried to rape me. I'm still thankful that Yusuke was able to stop him." She shook and pulled her knees up to her chin. Mark noticed a few fear splotches form in her aura.

Mark put his arm around her shoulder to offer her comfort. "Exactly how far did he take it?"

"My nice skirt in shreds on the ground and my shirt slashed in various places across the front. He was working on my underwear when Yusuke blasted him with his reigun. Yusuke also offered me his shirt, which was like a very short dress."

He rubbed her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure that she'll be fine." Lisha leaned into his arms. "Clear your mind, it will help you relax."

Lisha nodded. "You'll help me like always, cuz you know how bad I am at it alone."

He laughed. "Of course Lishy, of course. Sit in the position." Lisha slid off the couch and sat cross-legged in front of Mark. He started rubbing circles around various places on her back. "Now, close your eyes, envision the clear ball. Right now, it should be spotted in various places with worries, fears, and troubles. Fill it with the silver liquid, now let the silver liquid fall out. There are still blotches, those are more serious, fill the ball with silver liquid again. Let it slide out, there are still tiny spots, fill it up one more time with the silver liquid, let the liquid slide around for now, let it wash everything out of your mind. Good, now empty the ball for the last time. Your trouble ball should now be completely silver, is it silver."

Lisha did exactly as he instructed. "Yes, fully silver."

"Good, all your troubles have left your mind, open your eyes." (that really does work, I do it when I get really stressed. I usually have to fill up more than three times cuz I don't get stressed too often.)

Lisha opened her eyes. "Thanks Mark."

"Hey, no problem, now get to some meditating while your trouble ball is silver." Mark smiled at her.

Lisha returned the smile and closed her eyes. She did as Mark had taught her, imagining each part of her body becoming first jelly, then liquid. The shoulder and back massage helped matters some as well.

(**Warning, beginning of rape scene! Skip if you don't like**­)

Lindsay walked out of the pharmacy and started back to the dorm rooms. It was darker than when she left and she started to think that it would've been a better idea to bring Lisha with her. Before she could ponder the thought any further, she felt someone grab her around her mouth and something against her head.

"Scream, and I'll blow your brains out." Someone hissed into her ear. She felt herself pulled into the shadows of the ally next to her. "Hmmm, not a bad catch today." He said looking her up and down.

"What?" Lindsay squealed.

He slammed her against the brick wall behind the dumpster. She felt a small trickle down her neck, no doubt that she now had a wound there. "I thought I told you to keep quiet." He hissed at her. Then he pressed his lips upon hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth as well.

Lindsay felt lightheaded from the wound in the back of her head, she wanted to give into the black, but couldn't let him take her. She was so focused on staying conscious, she didn't notice his yanking off her clothes until she felt a hand on her breast.

"S-st-stop, please." She gritted out as he slipped a finger inside of her.

"Why would I stop when I'm having so much fun." He growled. She opened one eye and noticed that his pants were down. "Like what you see?" Before she could answer, he thrust himself into her hard, causing tears to fall from her eyes, she didn't cry out because he had covered her mouth again with his. He kept thrusting harder and harder into her. She cried with each new thrust paining her further.

(**End rape)**

Just when she was about to give up and let the bliss of darkness consume her, he left her body. Lindsay didn't know how or why he suddenly stopped, but she was glad it was over. Her body slumped to the ground. A long cloak fell over her head and strong arms lifted her off the ground.

"We have to get her to a hospital." She heard a soft female voice say.

"Where's the closest one?" A deeper male voice said.

"I think it's about five blocks away. Let's hurry…. isn't she one of Lisha's friends?"

"Hn. Yes, you can call her from the hospital, I believe that she is staying at her friends' dorm for the night."

"I'll call Kurama to get the number…. No wait, I have her cell."

Lindsay felt the arms around her tighten then the wind whip around her battered form. The wind stopped, she felt herself being lowered onto something soft, then the familiar sounds of people rushing around before she let the darkness consume her.

(dkdos)

Mark suddenly gasped, stopped rubbing Lisha's back and tensed. Lisha pulled herself out of her state of meditation and turned around. "Something wrong?" She asked with an innocent look.

Mark looked down at her. "Not sure, just a sudden bad feeling." He placed his face in his hands.

Just when Lisha was about to reach up a hand to comfort her friend, the sailor moon theme song filled the room. Lisha got up and went to her purse to fish out her cell. "Hello?…. _WHAT!_…. No, I'll be there in no less than ten minuets…. Ok, bye." Lisha put her phone in her purse and turned to Mark. "Your bad feeling… Lindsay…. We've got to go, NOW!"

Catching the hint, Mark jumped off the couch and made for the door, Lisha quick on his heels. "Where?" was all he said.

"The hospital." They ran down the four flights of stairs and rushed to the hospital. When they got there, Azriel was standing at the door. "Azzie, what exactly happened?" Lisha demanded out of breath.

Azriel's eye twitched momentarily, but given the situation, decided not to yell at her about it. "We found her behind a dumpster in an ally a few blocks down from the pharmacy. I think I might've killed the guy who did it."

Lisha felt tears well up in her eyes. "You-you mean-she?" Azriel simply nodded. "Can I see her yet?"

"No, not until tomorrow, she lost consciousness as soon as we got here."

Lisha turned to the side and wrapped her arms around Mark's neck searching for any comfort that he could muster. Her tears flowed freely and soaked through Mark's shirt. He put his arms around her back and rubbed them up and down in a comforting manor. Not much longer, he broke down as well and buried his head in Lisha's shoulder with his own tears.

(Sdlkjaodioaid)

Please R&R, or give me a cookie and no one gets hurt.

Any flames will either be doused by my power over water or will amuse my pyrotechnotic ways.

Here is one of the many pointless fights between me and my friends, all under false names.

_Princess and Goddess sitting in Goddess's living room._

**Pain**+walks to the center of the room where curtains are wide open+ my boxers are in a bunch. +pulls down pants+

**Goddess:** uh….Pain, why didn't you do that when you were still in the bathroom?

**Pain:** cuz I didn't need to when I was still up there.

**Princess:** Pain, we really don't need to know what type of boxers you have on..

**Pain:** The Simpsons!

**Goddess:** gee, thanx,

**Princess:** you're weird

**Goddess:** you are aware that the curtains are wide open, right?

**Pain:** So? I go completely naked at Sav's house.

**Goddess:** thanx, I really needed to know that.

**Pain:** +pulls up his pants+ your welcome.

**Princess**: --

**Goddess:** --

**Pain:**


	7. Next Morning

sigh+ if I didn't own last chappie, why would I own in this chappie….

(dlkajdoiadkfjaodiskfj)

"Lisha wake up."

She heard Kurama's soft voice and started to stir awake. She sat up and found herself lying across a few of the hospital's waiting room chairs. She looked up and found Kurama standing over her, Mark lying in the chairs opposite her.

"Am I allowed to see her?" Lisha said, her voice soft. Kurama nodded. She quickly got up and ran down the hall to where her friend was. Softly, she opened the door and walked in. Lindsay lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. "Lindsay?"

Lindsay stopped staring at the wall and looked at Lisha. She went over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Lisha," Lindsay said before throwing her face into Lisha's chest and started crying.

Lisha wrapped her arms around her friends back and rubbed up and down. "Shhh, I'm here for you Linds." She whispered.

"Why? Why didn't I listen to you? Why did I have to go by myself?" she cried harder.

"I'd like to say that everything will be ok, but I'm not going to lie to you. I wish I had some magic fairy dust to make it all better, but I don't. I'd like to tell you it was a bad dream, but it wasn't, and the proof of that is now within your womb. It's a slight change in your aura, a lab test doesn't need to tell me that."

Lindsay's arms tightened around Lisha. "Please, just lie to me."

Lisha tried to smile. "Well, little fairies run around sprinkling fairy dust on everyone making everything better, everyone finds their soul mate the day that they don't think boys or girls are icky, and" she started with a sing-song voice. "If it was raining sugar plums and gum drops,"

Lindsay caught on and smiled. They finished together. "Oh what a rain it would be. Standing outside with my mouth open wide." They stuck out their tongues. "Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah."

The two girls started giggling. This was the scene on which Mark and Kurama walked into the room: the two girls using each other for support while they laughed. Mark watched each of their auras fill with amusement and comfort. "I hadn't realized that this was so funny." He said.

"Mark, I'm simply putting the smile back on her face." Lisha said. She turned to Lindsay. "We have to go shopping later, you will need bigger clothes."

"You're not going to wear you shopping robes are you?" Lindsay groaned.

"It wouldn't be a shopping spree without my robe. I'll make you one if you want." Lisha saw the look of dislike on Lindsay's face and laughed. "I guess that's a no then."

Lindsay looked over to Mark. Lisha saw the look in her eyes and pushed Kurama out of the room, closing the door behind her. There was a silence, before some more sobs were heard on the other side of the door. Lisha turned to Kurama and buried her face in his chest with the tears that she had been holding in for Lindsay's sake.

"I can never let her see me crying over this." She mumbled. "I have to be there for her and give her strength."

"Come on, I'll take you home." Kurama said rubbing circles around her back. He picked her up and walked out of the hospital towards Genkai's temple.

(ksdfaspodvkdpsogdkagj)

Please R&R, or give me a cookie and no one gets hurt.

Any flames will either be doused by my power over water or will amuse my pyrotechnotic ways.

Sorry, no pointless fight today….


	8. Time

sigh+ I still don't own, leave me the hell alone.

(Sdkjasodicjoaidvaiosd)

Five months had passed. Lisha spent time with Lindsay and held her whilst she cried, which happened more often now since she was nearing her sixth month. Lisha ditched the shopping robe to take Lindsay shopping for the proper clothes that she would need.

"Geeze, just cuz I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I have to look ugly about it." Lindsay mumbled shifting through maternity clothes.

Lisha giggled at her friends comment. "You know, I could always make the stuff for you. Just pick out some fabric and tell me what you want." She pulled out a decent looking dress. "What 'bout this one?" It was a soft lilac color with flowers sewn in as a design.

Lindsay looked up from the rack she was at. "I don't want you to make the stuff for me, I want to be able to buy it for myself. That dress is cute, but it's too big."

"No it's not, you're not going to stay this size till the end y'know. You need clothes for later months, and I have no problem making the clothes. We'll look at the regular clothes and I'll make them in your size."

Lindsay sighed. "I guess you're right. You remember that dress you gave me for Christmas two years ago? The one with the holly trim?" Lisha nodded. "Could you make me a summer version of it?"

Lisha smiled. "No problem. I'll even make that same dress in winter version as you're due in January." She held up a different dress. This one blue with red trim on the sleeves and bottom.

Lindsay nodded that she liked it. "Why did this have to happen to me?" She blurted. Her voice caught and a few tears slipped down her face. Lisha dropped the dresses that she was holding to turn around and pulled her friend into a hug. "It's just not fair."

"I know, I know. But he's not around anymore, he can't get you. You've got Mark and me here for you. We won't leave you."

"His face still haunts me in my sleep."

Lindsay's arms tightened around Lisha. "You should clear your mind before you sleep. It should help. I still do. My parents died two years ago, and I still have nightmares about it. Mark showed me how to clear my mind for a peaceful slumber."

Lindsay pulled back. "I should, shouldn't I? He keeps telling me that he'll show me, but I don't take the offer."

"Well, take it. It really does help."

She nodded and wiped her tear off her face. "I'll give it a try tonight."

Lisha smiled and handed her the dresses that she had dropped. "Here, let's check these out and get you home."

Lindsay took the dresses. "Could we get something to eat first? I'm starved."

"You're always starved." Lisha laughed. "Don't tell me it's because you're pregnant, you've always been starved for as long as I've known you."

Lindsay stuck her tongue out. "But now I have a reason."

"Very mature Lindsay."

They paid for their clothes and headed towards the dorms, stopping at a burger joint for a quick bite on the way. Once back at Lindsay and Mark's dorm, they filled her closet with the new clothes. "You know, in about three months, I won't have reason for these clothes anymore." Lindsay pointed out.

"Nonsense. When you and Mark get married, you'll want to have kids with him won't you?" Lisha responded after they sat on the couch.

Lindsay blushed. "I-I guess. I've never really thought about that."

"Of course, you're only 18."

"Yeah, barely an adult, and I've already got a child." She put her hand on her semi-large stomach. "A child that's moving."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's so weird, here feel." Lindsay grabbed Lisha's hand and put it on her stomach.

"I'll bet it does feel weird from the inside, it feels weird from the outside."

Lindsay smiled down at her friend. "So, anything new between you and Kurama?"

It was Lisha's turn to blush. "Before this happened to you, he asked me to mate with him when I was ready."

"Mate? What are we, animals?"

Lisha giggled. "Linds, 'Rama's a youkai. It's kinda like our marriage, except without a big ceremony."

"So when'll you be ready?"

Lisha shrugged. "Dunno."

"Anywhere in the near future?"

"I really don't know. I'm still a virgin you know."

"You mean that it involves you losing it?" Lisha nodded. "Wow, no wonder you've taken so long."

"Hey, it's not like I've known him my whole life! I've only known him for two years!"

"Correction, three. You turn 19 in two weeks."

"Oh yeah, it's hard to tell time with love."

"I know."

(djoasdfj)

_Ring, ring._

It won't stop, why can't I go back.

Ring 

I could've been prevented. I could've stopped them.

_Ring_

I had to make them angry, had to make them leave.

Ring 

If only I could turn back time, I'd go back and stop my immature rampage.

Ring 

I hate time, it always bites me in the butt.

_Ring_

Why does it have to hurt so much?

"Hello?"

He'll help me, I hope.

"Ok, I'll tell her."

He's kept me going thus far.

"Lisha, wake up."

No, just a little longer.

"C'mon Lisha,"

I need more time.

"Five more minuets"

That's all I ever need.

"No, you have to get up now."

I guess there's no time for me.

"What?"

Time is definitely not on my side.

"Lindsay's gone into labor."

Time's up.

(djodifj)

Lisha sprung out of bed so fast that it surprised even Kurama. She grabbed a shirt from her closet then turned around to Kurama. "What're you doing in my room?"

"Your cell phone was going off, and you didn't answer."

"Oh, well please go get my coat and shoes so we can leave faster." Kurama nodded and left the room. She pulled on her bra and underwear and the dark purple long-sleeve shirt she had in her hand. She turned back to her closet, grabbed her black mini and pulled it on. She threw on a pair of socks, grabbed her purse, and ran down the hall.

At the end of the hall, she threw on her knee-high boots that Kurama handed her and her coat. Kurama then picked her up and ran off to the hospital. Once there, Lisha ran to the desk. "Which room is Lindsay Sougen in?" She asked.

The lady behind the desk looked up. "Your name?"

"Lisha Muso."

She typed into the computer then handed the information to Lisha.

"Thank you ma'am." Lisha grabbed Kurama's arm and headed off to the elevator. She found the right room and walked in, Kurama stayed off to one corner. "Lindsay, how you doing so far?" She asked.

"Ok I guess." Lindsay said in a pale voice. "Glad you're here."

Lisha grabbed Lindsay's hand. "I said I would be here, and I keep my promises."

(dkjfaodijlvjiofjiosdjvfjsdio)

Please R&R, or give me a cookie and no one gets hurt.

Any flames will either be doused by my power over water or will amuse my pyrotechnotic ways.

Here is one of the many pointless fights between me and my friends, all under false names.

**Goddess**: I need a very hot then cold shower!

**Queen**+scared to ask+ why?

**Goddess**: my daddy just called me... it's my parent's anniversary…the hotel they went to +shudders+

**Queen**: point being?

**Goddess**: IT'S MY DAMN PARENTS! I DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN THE HOTEL WHEN THEY GOT MARRIED!

**Queen**: ah, that...

**Goddess**: YES THAT!

**Queen**: hmmm, sucks to be you?

**Goddess**+sigh+ you have no idea, I was originally supposed to go stay at a friends house, Princess's got issues and stuffs w/her mom, and I can't get a hold of Andrea, and you're grounded

**Queen**+sigh+ you would be more than welcome to stay at my house, but, as you said, I'm grounded...I just repeated what you said so never mind

**Goddess**: that's why Princess had me ask you if you could have a sleepover...when our 'disagreement' about Kuronue started

**Queen**: hmm...Princess's not telling me what you had a disagreement on, care to spill?

**Goddess**: um...it was you and me...

**Queen**: oh! Well, she's acting like you two had a fight...

**Goddess**: really?

**Queen**: yep

**Goddess**: well, this is news to me

**Queen**: tell me!

**Goddess**: I don't know what the hell about any fight...

**Queen**: ehh...

**Goddess**: if we got in an argument, then I'm not aware of it.

**Queen**: lol.

**Goddess**: it must've been my darkside, I have no control over it

**Queen**: ...dark side?

**Goddess**: ya, you've never seed it

**Queen**: hmm...I knew you weren't innocent...

**Goddess**: you knew that when I told you 'bout Kuronue...

**Queen**+shudders+ don't remind me

**Goddess**: he he he still burning your eyes?

**Queen**: yep

**Goddess**: then maybe I shouldn't tell you that last night...

**Queen**: no more! no more!

**Goddess**: I had the old duo in bed w/ me…both Yoko Kurama and Kuronue…we had loads of 'fun'

**Queen**+shudder+

**Goddess**: well, Princess and Pain were going to come over, now I'm glad that they chose to go home

**Queen**: Princess is being a bitch and won't tell me what happened barnes and noble

**Goddess** s: do you want to know?

**Queen**: ...I think so...

**Goddess**: well, they (Princess Pain and Sam) were looking at fully illustrated books from the gay/lesbian section...

**Queen**: gah!

**Goddess**: well, some lady yelled at us

**Queen**: ugh, gross

**Goddess**: I know

**Queen**: well I gotsta go+so hungry+ my mom just got back...se ya l8r


	9. Ready

Whelps, I still don't own, so stop asking.

Waaaaa! Why won't anyone review anymore?

(dkaovnadjaochohaijodrifia)

Lindsay screamed again with the next contraction as she was told again to push. "I AM DAMMIT! CAN'T YOU SEE AHHHHHHHH!"

Lisha flinched when she felt herself loosing feeling in her hand, but wasn't going to say anything. She just rubbed softly on her back to try to relax Lindsay as much as possible. "C'mon, you're almost done," she cooed. "It's almost over."

Time seemed to stop for Lindsay as her last anguished screams pushed out the small life inside of her while she waited for the cry. It came, and she relaxed, releasing Lisha and Mark's hands. A small weight found itself on her stomach and she looked down to see her daughter. She wrapped her arms around the small form and smiled.

"I told you that you could do it." Lisha whispered.

Lindsay just smiled a little more and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Yeah." She breathed before her daughter was taken to be washed and dressed.

"Does she have a name?" Mark asked.

"Sukira." Lindsay said before letting sleep take her.

"Hmm, doesn't suki mean to like?" Lisha asked.

"About that."

(four months later)

Lisha looked over to her tutor, who was looking over her papers, and sighed. "Something wrong miss?" he asked.

"Nah." Lisha said boredly. She picked at one of the nerdles on her turtleneck black sweater.

"You seem…depressed."

"You're only purpose here is to help me with my math and science, not deal with my personal life." She put her elbows on the table and placed her chin in her hands and sighed again.

"If you personal life is interfering with your work, then it is my business." He placed his pen down on top of her paper that he was currently checking over.

"My boyfriend/fiancée is a youkai,"

"Miss, there are no such thing as youkai, how many times must I tell you this?"

Lisha stuck her tongue out at her tutor. "That's why I can't tell you, you won't believe me when I tell you that he's not human."

"Youkai are fictional things made up in the past and in fairy-tales, as well as very cruel and incapable of love."

"Then I guess I'm living a lie." She twiddled a bit of her hair around her fingers. "He is a youkai, that's all there is to it."

He sighed. "Fine, what's the problem?"

"You know how youkai take a mate right?" She turned her head to see her tutor shake her head. She sighed again. "I didn't either, but he explained it to me. It's kinda hard to explain," she blushed. "from what I gathered, it's basically like this: the guy bites the girl on the neck at the heat of passion of sex."

"Well, I," he started to feel a bit uncomfortable. "I mean, if he's using this as an excuse to push himself on you-"

Lisha's head popped up. "Oh no! Nothing like that, he's being patient, waiting until I'm ready. It's kinda like our marriage. I love him so much, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to loose my virginity yet."

"How old are you again?"

"Erm, 19?"

"You're 19 and still a virgin?"

"Yeah, so?" Lisha tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"You're the first student you age that I've tutored that still has their virginity intact."

"Well, I'm not a slut." She re-focused to the wall in front of her.

"I didn't say that you were. Here." He slid the papers to Lisha. "You only got problem 3a wrong, you're doing much better."

"Thank you, is that all for today?"

He stood up. "That's all for today. I expect at least a B on your next test. Remember, if you have any questions,"

"I'll ask 'Rama about it." Lisha smiled to her tutor as he walked out the door. As soon as she was sure he was out of earshot she let out a strangled cry and lay down on the floor. She had exactly three hours before Kurama came back from his job, and she wanted to change.

She stood up and walked down to her room. She opened her closet door and looked at what was there. "Hmm, well, maybe a my new mini that I bought last week."

"Nah, way to mini for my tastes."

"Then why buy it if you weren't gonna wear it?"

"I think it was because it matches that corset top that I bought."

"Which I have yet to wear, why did I buy it?"

"It's cute, I like 'em."

"I should wear them tonight."

"But, he might get the wrong idea."

"Hang on, I think that's what I _do _want him to think."

"Good point, I'll wear it."

"Talking to yourself again Lisha?" a soft voice said behind her.

Lisha turned around and saw Yukina standing in her door with her sweater. "Eh heh, yeah, it just happens."

"Why do you do that?"

Lisha shrugged. "I honestly have no idea, just something that happened, I mean, my parents didn't really care what I wore, just as long as I was covered and no sibs to speak of, ya know?"

Yukina's eyes softened. "Yes, I do. I just wish that I knew who my brother was."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, but I've never known who he was. Here's your sweater, I got the pizza stain out of it." She handed the sweater to Lisha.

"Thanks." Yukina started to walk out of the room. "Hey Yuki," (what Lisha calls Yukina)

Yukina turned around. "Hm?"

"Can I ask your opinion on something?"

She smiled. "Sure, that's what I'm here for."

"Ok, um…could you stand outside my door for a sec?"

"Sure." Yukina walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Lisha turned back to her closet and slid her line of clothes back. She pulled out a black mini-skirt, emphasis on mini, but not slutty and slid it on. Then she pulled out a red silk corset top that had black lace over the red silk and was sleeveless. After tying up the top and slipping on her black fuzzy slippers, she walked out the door.

"What d'you think?" she asked Yukina.

Yukina looked her outfit up and down. "What exactly are you asking me about?"

"Well, I think that I'm finally ready." Lisha started to blush.

"Ready? Oh! It's great, the less you'll have to worry about getting ruined. When youkai, especially kitsune, choose a mate, it's for life. And sometimes they have to hold back for their mate's sake, but when they finally say yes, they tend to loose control."

"You mean 'Rama's been holding back?"

Yukina smiled. "I've seen the looks he gives you Lisha, he's holding himself in until you're ready."

"Wow. Hey, what did you mean by less I'll have to worry about getting ruined?"

"Why don't we go sit down, I'll try to explain things to you a little better."

Lisha nodded and followed Yukina to the kitchen. Once they were both sitting down with a cup of tea in hand, Yukina started to explain herself. "Kurama may be a tiny bit rough when you tell him you're ready."

"What d'you mean?"

"Like I said before, he's been holding back for your sake. He'll probably care for you and make it painless as possible, but I'm not saying the same for any clothes you may be wearing."

"Oh." Lisha started to blush again. "But some pain is inevitable, isn't it?"

Yukina nodded. "Yes, but it should blow over soon. The pain is overridden by pleasure."

"How do you know this?"

"I am a youkai female, and only _half_ koorime, the other half is fire. My body burns for release every few hundred years."

"And here we thought that you completely innocent." Lisha smirked. "Tell me what you can about youkai mating please, I want to be as ready as possible for this."

"Well, you already know about the marking."

"Marking?" Lisha tilted her head to the side.

"At each person's climax, you mark you partner as your mate."

"Oh, you mean the biting?"

"It's more than simple biting, it has to break the skin. The bite is usually made at around the collar bone, here." Yukina rubbed her finger around the area where her neck met her collarbone. "Once the ceremony is complete, you can never be with another man again in your life. You're bound to each other for all eternity."

Lisha stared at the girl that she had thought to be more innocent than herself. "I guess that's all you can tell me." She looked at the area to where Yukina was pointing and noticed something there on the other side of her neck. "Yuki, do you have a mate? You have a mark on your neck."

Yukina moved her hand to the offending mark. "Well, yes. The last time that my body burned, I had made the mistake of going after a youkai that was looking to mate. I have about five children of my own in the Makai."

"Five?"

"Actually it _was _six, but I lost her to the harshness of the Makai."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"If you have a mate and children, then why are you here in Ningenkai? Shouldn't you be with him?"

Yukina looked down at her teacup. "We heard rumors of my brother, he sent me here so I could find him. Told me not to return until I find the last bit of my family."

Lisha got up from her chair, went around to Yukina and pulled her into a hug. "I'll help you search for him. Your children deserve to be with their mother."

Yukina nodded and smiled behind Lisha. "I believe your prince charming is home." She whispered softly enough that only Lisha heard. She stood up. "I've got a few things left to do outside, so, if you'll excuse me." She announced.

Lisha smiled to Yukina as she walked out the door to the outside. "Welcome home 'Rama" She said brightly. She walked over to Kurama and was instantly pulled into a breathtaking kiss. When they finally broke for air, "Kurama, I'm ready."

Kurama looked down into her deep black orbs. "You sure?" he asked.

Lisha smiled and nodded. "Yes, I've had enough time to think about it, I'm ready."

He looked down at her outfit and smirked. "I see your interesting choice in apparel tonight."

"All the better for you to observe and remove my dear."

"Just one more question."

"Yes?"

"Your room, or mine?"

"My room is much too small."

Lisha smiled as she was guided down the hall passed her room to Kurama's. He opened the door and the two walked in, forgetting to close the door completely. (just open barely, not even ajar) Kurama grabbed Lisha's chin and leaned into a hungry kiss. Ravishing her mouth like they hadn't seen each other in weeks. She moaned and arched her back to him.

When they pulled apart, they were mere inches from the bed. "Please 'Rama, let me see the real you, not this avatar."

Kurama nodded and closed his eyes, pulling deep within himself and transforming into his natural kitsune appearance. She smiled and let him guide her into the bed. Their kiss bringing her skirt slowly off. She arched herself to him when he started to guide her panties down her legs.

She looked up and noticed that Kurama still was fully clothed. She pouted. "That's not fair." She cooed as she started unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed it up and off his arms while feeling every muscle on his arms in the process. He watched her reaction to every muscle chiseled into his perfect body, it was pure hunger. Within minuets, both had all articles of clothing removed.

Outside the door, Yukina was walking by to drop off some more clothes in Lisha's room if it wasn't 'occupied'. She was stopped when she heard a cry and then moans. She looked to the door and noticed it slightly ajar. The cries and moans had subsided and she was sure that they had probably fallen asleep. Quietly, she closed the door.

Yukina smiled and continued to walk down the hall. "You should really learn to close the door all the way. If it's slightly ajar, the soundproofing doesn't work." She mumbled shaking her head.

(dkafjoiasdvjasiofdfgvjoirjgvikarjio)

Please R&R, or give me a cookie and no one gets hurt.

Any flames will either be doused by my power over water or will amuse my pyrotechnotic ways.

Here is one of the many pointless fights between me and my friends, actually, this one's between me and my mom. She's in Tennessee visiting a friend right now….and we got into a little argument after dinner….

PS: you had to have seen 'Dude, Where's My Car' to understand this….

**Mom**: what is it? Dinner that is

**Goddess**: chicken stuff...

**Mom**: on the grill or in the pot?

**Goddess**: chicken on the grill

**Mom**: and then...

**Goddess**: macaroni salad

**Mom**: and then...

**Goddess**: potato salad

**Mom**: and then...

**Goddess**: no and then

**Mom**: yes and then...

**Goddess**: no and then

**Mom**: and then and then and then!

**Goddess**: if you say and then one more time .I'm going to take out your voice box and stick it up your $$

**Mom**: aaannndddd ttthhheeennnn...

**Goddess**: GAAAAAAAAAAA+jumps through computer and smacks you silly+ Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!

**Mom**+Sticks out her tongue+

**Goddess**: That's not funny. That's not even in the same zip code as funny.

**Mom**: yes it is ! Ashley is taking her friend home...Dawn is taking a nap...and I am...REMOTE QUEEN!

**Goddess**: --; w/e

**Mom**: bye bye

**Goddess**: go enjoy your remoteyness stuffs...

**Mom**: thank you for your permission

**Goddess**: sure...w/e


	10. Tell Her!

Still don't own it….

Princess Kandra: thanx for reviewing.

(kdljaijsdoajidiovjgoaiofjadfji)

Lisha roused from her deep slumber, feeling something different than she did every morning before. She started to sit up when she felt an arm around her waist, she stopped and turned to see Kurama smiling at her. The actions of last night instantly came to her. She blushed and smiled back at Kurama.

"Good morning sunshine." Kurama teased. "Sleep well?"

"Mmmmm." Lisha mumbled as she buried her face into Kurama's chest.

"I'm afraid that we can't stay here forever Lish." He brushed some of her hair from her face.

"Mmm, why not?" she pushed her face back into his chest.

"Because we have a life to continue with."

"Kurama, one thing first before I decide to wake up." She pulled back her face and looked up at Kurama.

"Sure, what is it?" He looked down into her deep orbs.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me, please." She looked at him with shining eyes.

Kurama smiled. "Of course, I'll stay by your side until the day that we die."

She smiled and cuddled into Kurama once more before finally getting up. She gathered her skirt and shirt and slid them on, not tying the corset top very tightly. "I'm going to head to the shower first, I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Kurama nodded and watched her leave his room. She went into her room and grabbed some things. She pulled out her lime green long-sleeve belly shirt, and her black skirt that went down to just above her knees from her closet and went down to the bathroom. Once she was satisfied with her cleanliness, she put on her clothes and went to the kitchen with the towel on her head. Kurama was sitting at the table and Yukina was messing around with food as she did every morning.

"So Lisha, what's your taste dujor this morning?" Yukina asked.

"Same as always, a banana." Lisha replied pulling one from the bunch. "I think that this'll be my breakfast forever." She went to sit next to Kurama, but then turned around. "Actually, some toast sounds good to me right now."

Yukina smiled and handed her a piece of toast. "Strawberry jam, or marmalade?"

"Er, jam." Lisha took the jar from Yukina and sat down next to Kurama.

"Straying from our normal choices of meals Lish?" Kurama questioned with a smile.

"Hm?" Lisha turned to Kurama with the toast hanging out of her mouth. "Oh, yeah I guess. This just sounded good right now. I'm gonna go to see Lindsay today, hope you don't mind."

"Just call me if you're going to be there later than seven."

Lisha stood up and bowed. "Yes master."

Kurama grabbed her waist and pulled her to himself. She let out a small 'ep!' before he gave her a quick kiss. "Have fun."

"I always do 'Rama. See ya later. Love you." She made her way out of the kitchen.

"Love you too Lish." Kurama turned back in his seat to his teacup.

Yukina came around and sat opposite Kurama. After a few sips of her own tea, she spoke up. "Did you notice it as well Kurama?" she asked.

Kurama looked up. "The difference in her scent?"

She nodded. "Not just from mating with you last night, the other one."

"Yes, I noticed it when we woke up this morning." He looked out the door that Lisha had just passed through. "She's pregnant."

"When do you plan on telling her?"

He re-directed his attention to Yukina. "Tonight. I don't like keeping things from her."

"It's really hard to keep things from her." She looked down. "I told her about my mate yesterday."

"Have you told Kuwabara that you can't be with him yet?"

She sighed. "I've tried, but he's too thick-headed. Maybe I should ask my mate to come for a visit. I haven't seen him or our children for fifteen years."

"Didn't he say not to come back until you've found your brother?"

"Yeah, but I'm starting to think that I'll never find him." A few tears started to well up in her eyes. "I don't care who he is or what he's done, I just want to know him." The soft plink of her tear gems was heard from the table.

Kurama got up and put an arm around Yukina. "You'll find him soon. He's bound to be out there somewhere."

"Yeah." She gathered up the gems from the table. "I'll add these to the box. I could make three necklaces, a set of earrings, two bracelets, a ring for each finger, and still have some left over with all the gems that were from my brother."

"Do you think that he'd approve of you crying every night over him?"

"No, probably not."

(adjfoaijf)

"Lisha, you're so great with her." Lindsay said. Lisha smiled at her friend before returning her smile to the small baby in her arms. "I'm serious, you, Mark, and my mom are the only people other than me that she'll stay quiet for."

Sukira grabbed a clump of Lisha's purple locks and gave a gentle tug. "Suki, give me back my hair please." Lisha eased her hair out the small hand. "Do you think that it has anything to do with the fact that my hair is very long?"

Lindsay laughed. "It could, but you're the only one with hair that long."

"Exactly." Sukira started to wine. "That's a hungry wine isn't it?"

Lindsay sighed. "Yeah, here." Lisha handed Sukira over to Lindsay to put on her bib while she got up to get the food.

Lisha came back and sat down opposite Lindsay with a small jar and spoon. She opened the jar and started to feed Sukira, who eagerly accepted the food. "She eats this stuff faster than my old neighbor's son did."

"I think you're just great with small children. She doesn't like it when Mark tries to feed her." She wiped the bit of food from her baby's mouth with the bib.

"It might also have to do with the fact that she doesn't much like to be fed by anyone but her mother, or me."

"Yeah, he wasn't the one who breast fed her. Or the one who fed her when I wasn't around."

Lisha smiled as she put a small spoonful more into Sukira's mouth.

(Flashback)

"Wow, she sure is hungry." Lisha said watching Sukira suckle Lindsay.

"She's barely a month old, wouldn't you be hungry a lot too?"

Lisha looked up at the ceiling. "I dunno, I'm always hungry anyways, so."

"True, true."

The door opened and Mark started to walk in. "I'm back, I've got the—" he stopped, dropped the papers that were in his hands and turned around. "Sorry, I'll be back in a half hour." He put his coat back on and left the dorm room.

Lisha got up picked up the papers. "What to do if your child won't feed?" She looked back to Lindsay. "Looks like she's feeding just fine to me."

Lindsay smiled and motioned for Lisha to sit back down. "She wasn't before, I was getting kinda sore, so he was going to get information from the doctor's office for me. I guess it just took her godmother to convince her."

"All's I did was get her and give her to you."

"It took your mere presence to make it happen."

Lisha rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever you say."

(End Flashback)

"Lisha, you're going to be a great mother someday." Lindsay said.

Lisha smiled and closed the empty jar. "Sooner than you think." She mumbled.

"What d'you mean?" She cocked her head to the side.

Lisha stood up and went into the kitchen to clean out the jar, then she threw it into the bag. When she came back, Lindsay had the look that said 'don't think I forgot, keep talking.' She sighed. "I overheard 'Rama and Yuki talking this morning, I'm pregnant. I also noticed the feeling of my body making small adjustments this morning."

Lindsay set Sukira down in her rocker. "Wait, if you're pregnant, then that means that you,"

"I gave it last night."

Lindsay squealed and pulled Lisha into a big hug. "I'm so happy for you Lish!"

Lisha smiled and returned the embrace. The door clicked open and Mark came in with a few bags in his hands. "Do you two always have to hug?" he asked.

They sat back down on the couch and giggled. "Yes, Mark, we do. I'm me and that should explain everything." Lisha said.

"True, true." He sighed. "Lish, have you noticed the change in your,"

"Why do you think that we were hugging Mark?" Lindsay said. She walked over to him and gave him a soft kiss, then took the bags and went to the kitchen.

"So you did notice then?"

"Of course. I also overheard my mate talking about it. Apparently, it's not just my aura that changes, but also my scent." She sat back down on the couch and crossed her legs. "I don't know what I feel though."

Mark sat down next to her. "You do have confusion swirling around you."

"Would you mind?"

Mark smiled. "Not at all. Sit down here." Lisha slid down in front of Mark. (I'm not going to go through all the stuff he does. If you really want to know, go back to chapter 6)

Lindsay came back in and quietly took Sukira into her room to put her down for a nap, not wanting to distract Lisha. Quietly, she came back in and sat down on the couch. Once they were finished, Lisha slumped back into the couch, felling completely relaxed. "Thanks." She mumbled before falling asleep.

"Uh, Lisha?" Mark stopped when he felt Lindsay's hand on his shoulder.

Lindsay shook her head. "Let her sleep, she's had a 'busy' night."

"Oh."

The two got up and left the dorm to let the two occupants sleep.

(adijofaiej)

"Fox, what is it?" Hiei asked, slightly annoyed. Azriel placed an arm around his neck in hopes to calm him.

Kurama sighed. "I know that you heard what Yukina said this morning,"

"What's your point?"

Azriel turned to Hiei. "You heard that, and you still won't tell her? Some big brother."

"Yame, stay out of this." Hiei said, more annoyed.

"Hiei, since I'm your mate, she's my sister too. I want to know her as a sister, not an acquaintance, which is what it's becoming." She yanked on his ear. "If you don't tell her after this morning, I will." Hiei grabbed her hand and growled at her. "Oh, big scary Hiei's growling at me, I'm shaking. What are ya gonna do this time, chain me up and make me stay?"

"Hiei, Azriel's right." Kurama said. "You don't have to tell her, but someone will, she might just figure it out on her own."

Azriel's head snapped in Kurama's direction. "What d'you mean he doesn't have to tell her? He's her brother, of course he has to tell her!"

"Azriel, you don't know why he doesn't tell her do you?"

"He shouldn't have a reason, he needs to stop being so selfish."

"He had to make a deal with the guy that implanted his jagan. If he was to tell her, he'd loose it." (I'm not absolutely sure if this is right, please bear with me in this)

"But if someone else was to tell her,"

Hiei closed his eyes in defeat. "Fine, if it will get you two to shut up, you can tell her Yame."

"Thank you Hiei." Azriel said before running out of the forest.

"This is your head fox." Hiei growled before flitting off after her.

(ojgdfoaisjdciojasdgijoriavhneiohgaifdvhnjjadiof)

Please R&R, or give me a cookie and no one gets hurt.

Any flames will either be doused by my power over water or will amuse my pyrotechnotic ways.

Here is one of the many pointless fights between me and my friends, all under false names.

Quick note, we're not actually plotting against America, we just get really bored and come up with this kind of thing…we don't own American Idiot.

**Goddess**: hey guess what! I gotted  
**Princess**: what movie? Digmon  
**Goddess**: hai  
**Princess**: knew it  
**Goddess**: ken's not in it  
**Princess**: nooooooooo! That's so not fair  
**Goddess**: I no I no  
**Princess**+bats eyelashes+  
**Goddess**: what did you do?  
**Princess**: depends what do you know then I'll tell you what I did  
**Goddess**: I know everything about you-know-what  
**Princess**: really so you know what I did last night  
**Goddess**: yes, and I'm tellin  
**Princess**: then I'm telling what you did last night too…I saw you…I know…black mail…Muhahahaha!  
**Goddess**: I spent the night under a blanket with my stuffed kitty hiding from the fan that was blowing cold air on me  
**Princess**: wow  
**Goddess**: I gots nuttin to hide  
**Princess**: well there wasn't only hello kitty under there…what about Yoko  
**Goddess**: he slept on the floor  
**Princess**: and big s  
**Goddess**: big s don't visit me  
**Princess**: that's why he was with me  
**Goddess**: Ronue does though…he sat at the end of my bed  
**Princess**: I know better now what  
**Goddess**: what d'you mean+bats eyelashes+ did you have fun w/ Hiei last night?  
**Princess**: well you know how hot it was so I kicked him out of my bed and into the shower…along with my other 6 guys and ya  
**Goddess**: it was hot? Hmmmm  
**Princess**: use your imagination…I joined them after the cold showers  
**Goddess**: did the cold shower chill em out?  
**Princess**: no it just cleaned me off  
**Goddess**: how many more showers did you have to take last night?  
**Princess**: well I lost count after well the yaaaaaaaaa…well how high can you count  
**Goddess**: I slept and only had to take one...I wait till we're sure that we're all done b4 I take my shower  
**Princess**: we just left the water running  
**Goddess**: that would waste all the hot water  
**Princess**: ya that's why we had cold we made our own steam…I joined them after I kicked them all out of my bed  
**Goddess**: well...  
**Princess**: what you ask and I tell  
**Goddess**: I didn't necessarily ask, but w/e...I had my fun... you had yours  
**Princess**: I always have fun…good 'clean ' fun lololololol  
**Goddess**: 'clean'...yeah right  
**Princess**: what  
**Goddess**: you don't know what 'clean' fun is  
**Princess**: no I do know what clean fun is PAIN doesn't know what clean fun is  
**Goddess**: u know you luv being on top  
**Princess**: ya I do but it's better when they are lol…or him…with the smell of axe…god I want axe I need the smell of it…I'm going through axe withdrawal…why why the pain the agony  
**Goddess**: buy your own ax and spray your bed...or just have big s put it on so the smell lingers  
**Princess**: I don't like big s big s is Queen's but a warm soft well toned muscular guy with that smell would be very good about now I need it I want it but...  
**Goddess**: then have Hiei put it on  
**Princess**: ya but I real guy is better  
**Goddess**: then go find yourself one who will lay in your bed for you so it smells like ax…Pain should be willing  
**Princess**: Pain is willing to do a lot of things  
**Goddess**: sigh sadly, true  
**Princess**: yes it is but comes in handy  
**Goddess**: when you need it... but he only offers when you're not in the mood  
**Princess**: I know but that's why we all have to be ready for any thing and all  
**Goddess**: but we're not ready all the time  
**Princess**: well define we  
**Goddess**: Main Entry: we  
Pronunciation: 'wE  
Function: pronoun, plural in construction  
Etymology: Middle English, from Old English wE; akin to Old High German wir we, Sanskrit vayam  
1 : I and the rest of a group that includes me : you and I : you and I and another or others : I and another or others not including you -- used as pronoun of the first person plural; compare I, OUR, OURS, US  
2 : 1I -- used by sovereigns; used by writers to keep an impersonal character  
**Princess**: I cant understand that to hard mind doesn't work when out of school  
**Goddess**: too bad that' that's dictronary def  
**Princess**: and they wonder why Americans are so stupid  
**Goddess**: lol  
**Princess**: hey that explains bush  
**Goddess**: so true  
**Princess**: and they wonder about Americans  
**Goddess**: I know  
**Princess**: well…know we know and knowing is half the battle  
**Goddess**: pulls out a bazooka  
**Princess**: welllll lets see…how do I respond to that…lets go to the white house  
**Goddess**: I like the bazooka…it's my friend  
**Princess**: at the white the house  
**Goddess**: you distract the FBI and CIA…with…SUNGLASSES! mwa ha ha ha ha  
**Princess**: lets let the bazooka meet bush, Bush bazooka bazooka bush bu bye bush…I need help form Pain lets go, move move move  
**Goddess**: mega lol  
**Princess**: it's the truth  
**Goddess**: I'll use my invisibility cloak to hide the bazooka, until...BAM! bye bye bushy poo  
**Princess**: and hence the American idiot freedom freedom freedom  
**Goddess**: fuck America  
**Princess**: and bush  
**Goddess**: weeeee!  
**Princess**: I have no shame  
**Goddess**: I'm aware of that  
**Princess**: Muhahahaha! Screw you  
**Goddess**: that's your job  
**Princess**: no it's screw him who ever I pick that smells like axe  
**Goddess**: Pain?  
**Princess**: as long as I'm on top  
**Goddess**: lol  
**Princess**: well you know his not at the top of the list but he will do if I'm that needy  
**Goddess**: if he's not to busy with his boy friend/sex buddy  
**Princess**: and I'm not to busy with mine  
**Goddess**: you have one? that's not anime?  
**Princess**: benefits…kinda…when I need him…  
**Goddess**: my brother's being annoying  
**Princess**: and you want me to do…well do I ever do what you want me to do  
**Goddess**: no and you call yourself a good friend  
**Princess**: well then why do you ask me?  
**Goddess**: cuz there's still a small smigin of hope  
**Princess**: did I ever say I was a good friend you gave me that title, I feel luved…wait we had a plan now where's the bazooka  
**Goddess**: my friend Mr. Bazooka is sitting on my shoulder +evil grin+  
**Princess**: well to the white house  
**Goddess**: YA!  
**Princess**: wait e need plane tickets and such  
**Goddess**: who said anything about a plane?  
**Princess**: and money to get there  
**Goddess**: they won't let me on w/ a bazooka…  
**Princess**: well car or walk…we and take a train…we can hitch hike  
**Goddess**: wear a very short skirt  
**Princess**: I will always  
**Goddess**: and much cleavage  
**Princess**: and tight top…and highest shoes for that great leg and but look  
**Goddess**: Pain can appeal to the ladies/gay dudes w/out his shirt and tiny shorts  
**Princess**: we are so bad…it is true and oh so scary  
**Goddess**: I know (status is now plotting, no wait, plotting is evil, planning)  
**Princess**: w/e ever look in the thesaurus you get same words  
**Goddess**: w/e there's a tiny difference  
**Princess**: lets see what to wear  
**Goddess**: plotting and scheming is evil, planning is not…wear clothes  
**Princess**: I don't have to always wear clothes the well be off shortly anyway  
**Goddess**: I hope you wear clothes…I gotta go... im ya later  
**Princess**: ok I'll call you when I find something to wear…maybe  
**Goddess**: k  
**Princess**: have fun with you "planning"  
**Goddess**: k, c ya  
**Princess**: ok I'm done ranting and raving call you like in ten


	11. Tomorrow's Another Day

Still don't own…

(kdjofjgvjolvjeiorgboibhjoljawiofjfio)

Lisha made her way up the stairs to the shrine, slowing down with each step. She reached the top and collapsed. She lay there staring at the stars with a big smile on her face. That was until a pair of big blue eyes popped up in front of her. "Whatca' doin' laying there?" Azriel asked.

Lisha's head flew up, whacking their foreheads in the process. "Azzie, you know not to scare me like that!" She wined holding her head.

The impact had knocked Azriel to her butt, she also held her head. "I didn't think that it would scare you, and stop calling me Azzie."

"No, now I've got a massive headache, and possibly brain damage, so I'm gonna annoy you a bit." She stood up and tried to walk to the temple, each step staggering from the pain in her head. Right before the door, she turned around. "Enjoy what little 'sleep' you'll get with Hiei tonight Azzie, may I recommend getting a soundproofed room? You're quite loud in the forest, I'm surprised someone hasn't called the police."

Azriel stood up and started to growl. Sensing the impending danger, Lisha yanked the door open, ran in, and slammed it shut behind her. Azriel ran after her, not bothering to close the door behind her. Lisha ran down the hall screaming and giggling until she reached the main room where Kurama, Hiei and Yukina were sitting. She jumped onto the couch, grabbed Kurama's shoulders and put him in front of her. "Save me from the crazy lady 'Rama." She cried.

"Lisha! Get back here so I can slaughter you!" Azriel growled as she ran into the room. "Hiding behind our mate are we? He won't be able to protect you forever."

"Lisha, what did you do?" Yukina said, holding in a giggle.

"I just asked her to get a soundproofed room in Genkai's house, is that so wrong?" Lisha said innocently.

"Maybe you should take the same advice Lish."

"What d'you mean Yuki?" Lisha cocked her head to the side.

"You didn't close the door all the way last night, we could all hear what was going on in Kurama's room."

Lisha's face turned beat red. "Well, it was my first time, mistakes will be made, and in nine months, I'll remember to close the door all the way." She looked down to Kurama. "I know that I'm pregnant 'Rama, I can sense the change and Mark saw the change in my aura. I also overheard your conversation with Yuki this morning." She leaned foreword against his back and gave him a hug from behind. "Mark even did the clear my mind thing for me so I could figure out my feelings on the matter."

"And what are they?" Kurama asked.

Lisha smiled brightly. "I couldn't be happier. It's a child made from love, and I'm glad to be birthing it."

"That's good to hear."

Yukina stood up. "I'm going to go to my home for a short while, I'll be back in a few weeks, can you manage the temple without me for that time Lisha?"

Lisha looked up at Yukina. "Sure, I won't cook anything, it's that simple. You're going home? Does that mean that you found your brother?"

She smiled and nodded. "Azriel told me this morning that it is Hiei."

Lisha's head snapped around to Hiei. "You knew all this time and you didn't tell her. Why?" Kurama leaned over and explained the terms of his jagan. "Oh, never mind. Good luck Yuki."

"Thank you." With that, Yukina walked out the door to go to the portal in Genkai's forest.

Lisha slid around into Kurama's lap with one arm around his neck. "'Rama, I really am happy about this." She placed a hand on her flat stomach and leaned closer to him. "But I have to ask you not to get mad when I go over to Lindsay and Mark's a lot."

"Why would you be going over there?" Kurama asked.

"To clear my mind. I still can't do it on my own, I don't know why, I've been reading auras for about ten years, and I can meditate fine once I clear my mind."

"I wouldn't get mad, I have no reason to be." He slung one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulder and pulled her closer to himself. Lisha let out a yawn. "Sleepy are we?" He smiled.

"Yeah, just a bit. I don't know why, I took a short nap while I was at Lindsay's place." She rested her head on Kurama's shoulder.

"How long is a 'short nap'?"

"About two or three hours." She mumbled into his shirt and fell asleep.

Azriel walked past them to the kitchen to grab a snack. She mumbled something that sounded like, "I'll get you later Lisha, now off to my nachos."

Kurama chuckled and gently stood up, being mindful of Lisha. He walked down the hall and laid her in their bed (yup, that's right, _their_ bed). He sat down next to her and watched her sleep, gently brushing her bangs from her face. "Sleep for now my beautiful angel, tomorrow's another day."

(Djoaijefioeofijavioaogfujsriogfuasojo)

Please R&R, or give me a cookie and no one gets hurt.

Any flames will either be doused by my power over water or will amuse my pyrotechnotic ways.

No fight this time. If you want one, go read my fic 'To Turn Back Time.' I wrote it based on what really happened.

Even though it's summer, it still may take me a little longer to update, cuz now my mom's home so she wants to play her stupid video games, and now she has yahoo messenger so she likes to talk to her friend who lives in Tennessee.


	12. Punk Mom Store

I seriously do NOT own YYH! So…quit asking!

Thank you kelblossom1128for reviwing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisha rolled over to get out of bed with the same feeling of nausea she's had for the last three months. She grabbed the hair band from the bedside table and ran into the bathroom. While she was inside, she heard the door slide open, then shut. She glanced over and found a small pile of clothes at the door. She smiled weekly before going back to the toilet.

Once she was sure that she could keep it in, she went over to the clothes that Kurama had slid in the door. She picked up her soft lilac colored sundress and smiled. "'Rama always knows exactly what I want to wear." She mumbled to herself and pulled on the dress. She pulled out the hair tie that was quickly thrown in and fixed her hair into a proper ponytail. When she opened the door, a familiar scent that hadn't filled the temple in a while wafted her nose. She smiled and ran to the kitchen. When she opened the door, her suspicions were confirmed: Yukina was back.

"Yuki, it's about time you got back!" She squealed and ran over to the koorime.

The two hugged. "You look beautiful as ever Lisha." Yukina said looking over Lisha.

"How did it go with your mate?" Lisha grabbed some orange juice and sat down at the table.

Yukina handed her a glass. "He's resting in my room right now."

"Oh, Yuki." Lisha had on a small smirk.

Yukina smiled and turned back to making breakfast. "Well, when you haven't seen your mate for nearly fifteen years, sex tends to happen."

"Fifteen years?" Lisha's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "And here I thought that spending more than a few hours away from 'Rama was a long time."

"It was hard at first, but I managed to resist the feeling of wanting to run back to the Makai. Of course, when I got kidnapped, I had no way of getting back to him."

"Mmmmm." Lisha put her chin in her hands and leaned her elbows on the table. "Hey Yuki?"

Yukina turned her head back from the frying pan. "Yes?"

"After breakfast, wanna go shopping? I need some new clothes."

"Sure." She turned around. "French toast or pancakes?"

"Hmmm, both sound good."

Yukina handed Lisha a plate loaded with some of both. "Then both it is." she said with a smile.

"Thanks." She grabbed a fork and jumped right into the meal, savoring every bite, as it had been a long time since she had Yukina's cooking.

The back door slid open, and Kurama walked in. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and sat down next to Lisha. "Morning sunshine." He said.

"-ut t ama." Lisha said with a mouth full of food.

"Very attractive Lisha." Yukina said with a small smile on her face.

"I'm guessing you've made plans already with Yukina, as she has only been home and awake for only a few hours?" Kurama put his arm around Lisha.

Lisha swallowed her food. "You bet, Lindsay decided to take me out shopping right now, while there's still the fun looking maternity clothes left, so naturally, I have to take Yuki with me since she's back."

"No doubt, you'll be wearing sweats?"

"I can still fit into my shopping robes, the pants aren't too small yet." Lisha stuck her tongue out. Kurama gave her a look and her tongue went quickly back into her mouth. "Yeah, I know, I know, if I'm not going to use it, keep it in my mouth."

---------

"Lisha, you ok?" Lindsay asked. They were in the book store, in the manga section, since it was somewhat a tradition for Lisha and Lindsay to buy one each before going anywhere else in the mall.

Lisha looked over to her friend. "Yeah, fine, maybe I should have went with an elastic waistband, these are starting to get too tight." She indicated to her pants. "And my shirt's getting too tight too." She pulled at the bottom of the shirt.

"Well, the jeans might fit you after your baby's born, but the shirt most likely won't. I went from a B, to a DD, and only went back down to a D after I stopped breast feeding." She pulled out one of the books.

"But I love my shopping shirts. Especially this one, it says 'Shopping is to women just as football is to men.' Of course, it really doesn't apply to 'Rama, as he's a demon, but you get the idea right?"

"Yeah, hey, the newest volume of Ceres is out."

"Really? Sweet." The two each grabbed their own copy and went to the checkout line. While they waited in line, Lisha noticed that the store now had candy at the checkout lines. "If this is a bookstore, and you're not supposed to bring in food and drink, why are they selling candy at the checkout?"

Lindsay put an arm around her. "If you'll notice the sign, it says that it funds the breast cancer cure foundation, we're not stupid, we know we can buy a ribbon from the corner store for 50 cents, and have a ribbon for each peace of clothing and so on. The Americans can't seem to figure that out. So they sell candy instead here in Japan."

"Yeah, but 50 cents for a peace of candy? Come on."

"And they're four for a dollar."

"Didn't notice that, but it's still kinda cheesy."

"Yeah, I know."

They paid for their books and met up with Yukina at the food court. "So where to?" she asked at their arrival.

Lisha opened her mouth up to talk, but Lindsay jumped in. "We're going to get Lisha some fat clothes."

"You tried to kill me when I said that Lindsay." Lisha growled, glaring at Lindsay.

Lindsay put up one finger. "Ah, yes, but the circumstances were far different than they are now. You were willing when your child was conceived, I wasn't."

"Sukira never would have happened if you hadn't put off picking up your birth control for nearly a month." Lisha looked around. "So, which store to first?"

"May I make a suggestion?" Yukina asked.

"Of course Yuki."

-----------

Lisha and Lindsay stood outside of the store wide mouthed, with Yukina smiling next to her. "I didn't even know this kind of store existed." Lindsay said. Lisha merely nodded. The sign was deep blood read writing with a black background, but the letters couldn't be made out. "What is this place called?"

"It doesn't really have a name, most of us call it the punk mom store. Azriel showed it to me, out of her own sheer amusement, to see if I'd actually go in." Yukina explained.

"Did you ever go in?" Lisha asked.

"I work here."

Two heads spun around and looked at Yukina. This girl, who wore very conservative kimonos, and her hair in a big bow, would work in a store that sold the most punked out and gothic clothes. "Yuki, this store is worse than most of the punk stores that I've been to."

"It's worse that that goth store I brought you to Lisha." Lindsay put in.

"I can't see you working here."

Instead of responding, Yukina merely walked inside. Lindsay and Lisha glanced at each other and walked in after her. The guy behind the counter looked up and smiled, catching Lisha by surprise. He looked almost as clean as Yukina, save for the eyebrow piercing. "Kin, darling, what brings you here outside of business? Don't tell me you started selling yourself and got into trouble?" he said.

"Not at all Trev, I'm bringing my friends in." Yukina turned around. "Trev, this is Lisha and Lindsay. Guys, this is my boss, Shamus."

"Kin, what did I tell you about the 'T' word?" Trev groaned.

"Does your mother know that you work here? And under a different name?"

Trev's eyes grew bigger. "No."

"Would you like to run into one of these two on the streets when you're visiting your dear old mother? And then have them call you Trev? When she knows that your name's Shamus?"

Trev groaned. "No."

"Then leave it alone."

"I'll be in the back, you know how to work the register Kin." With that, Trev left behind the curtain that led to the storage room.

Yukina giggled. "What he doesn't know, is that his mother already knows."

"Yuki, you're pure evil."

She shook her head. "Not really, I gave him the name Shamus Trevon, he was merely 5 when I left, so he doesn't much remember me. He tried to follow me, I had no choice but to put him in a home, but he was instantly adopted, so he doesn't know anything about the Makai."

Lindsay looked around. "Where'd Lisha go?"

"Over there." Yukina pointed to the front corner of the store, where the dresses were. "She seems to like the dress look." Yukina walked over to her. "See something you like? Or rather, something you can't make on your own?"

Lisha nodded. "I like, but would never have the confidence to wear."

Lindsay shook her head. "Yukina told me about what you wore when you told Kurama you were ready, don't tell me about no confidence."

Lisha blushed. "But that was in the privacy of the temple. I'm talking about public."

"So am I." Lindsay grabbed random dresses from different sections of pregnancy and started piling them up on the counter. Then she went over to the skirts, grabbed mostly long ones, and piled more up. After that, she ran over to the shirts, and grabbed a few more random ones. Once she had gone through the entire store, grabbing items from each section, she grabbed Lisha's wrist and brought her to the register. "You're getting all this, no questions, and you're going to wear it all too."

"Uhhh." Was all Lisha managed to say, all the while, Yukina started ringing everything up. "How do you expect me to be able to pay for it?"

"No worries, I'll pay for it."

"And I'll use my employee discount." Yukina chimed in.

They had paid for it all and put it in the bags. "Great, I have a whole new wardrobe, and I don't even know what it consists of." Lisha grumbled.

"Don't fret, let's go back to the temple, we got what we came for." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, and I am getting a little tired." Lisha said, with a yawn to accompany it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R, or give me a cookie and no one gets hurt.

Any flames will either be doused by my power over water or will amuse my pyrotechnotic ways.

Sorry I took so long, writer block's a bitch. I wasn't going to update this fic for a while, but Britt wouldn't leave me alone, so you'd better review! I know where you sleep. I've got Anya of the flower rose completely written out, just gotta type it, and I was working on Sister of Mine, but I decided to update this one, so shut up and be happy.


	13. Pizza

Me no own, you no sue.

----------------------

"Lisha, I drew a bath for you." Yukina said.

Lisha smiled and got off the bed. "Thanks Yuki." She went over to the closet. "You don't mind if I use one of your shirts do you 'Rama?" she asked turning to Kurama sitting at the desk.

Kurama shrugged. "Sure, they look better on you anyways."

"Thank you 'Rama." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran to the bathroom

She entered the bathroom; she smiled at the wonderful smell from the candle that was always burned during a bath and the large tub that had steam softly rising. She pulled off the large sundress that she was wearing and eased herself into the water. She sank lower and allowed the bubbles to tickle her nose. As she reached for the soap she felt a small flutter in her stomach. She looked down and it took a few minuets to register what it meant.

"Kurama!" She shouted quickly.

The door slammed open and Kurama ran in panicked. "What's wrong!" he asked, rose in his hand.

She giggled and motioned for him to come to her, he did, rose still out. "'Rama, I think it moved." She grabbed his hand and put it over her abdomen. "Feel it?"

Kurama dropped his rose and smiled. "Yeah. You had me in a panic Lisha, I thought that you had been attacked or that there was something wrong. Don't scare me like that again, understand?"

Lisha giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I understand, sorry 'Rama. But, it was worth the small panic, right?" She looked up to him with big eyes.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Of course, just don't do it again."

"Ok, I won't."

-------------------

Lisha leaned over Lindsay to look at her magazine. Lindsay pulled it over and out of her sight. Lisha pulled back and pouted. "Come on Linds, let me see!" She whined.

"No, and don't pout, you know that I have an immunity to it." Lindsay said laughing at Lisha's annoyance. "I'll let you read it once I'm finished."

"But 'Rama's making me go to the doctor's house today, and you know how _wonderful_ their magazines are." She made a grab for the magazine again, but ended up face planting into the ground when Lindsay moved it out of her reach again.

"You should've thought of that when we were in the corner store when you were buying that concoction that you called food." She flipped a page of her book.

Lisha sat up and rubbed her nose. "You of all people should understand the cravings of a pregnant woman." She rubbed her slightly large stomach. "Only three months left." She smiled. "And then me and 'Rama will have our own fam—pizza."

Lindsay looked at Lisha like she was crazy. "Pizza?"

"Yeah, a pizza sounds really good right now, with pepperoni and black olives, and mushrooms, and onions, and pineapple." She stared at the wall with a wan look on her face.

Lindsay put her face in her hands. "You've got to be kidding me." She grumbled.

"Come on Linds, I went out for you."

Lindsay sighed. "Mark! Come here a sec!"

The door to their room opened and Mark emerged. "What?" he grumbled.

"Lisha wants a pizza with pepperoni, black olives, mushrooms and onions."

"And pineapple! Don't forget the pineapple." Lisha piped in with a smile.

"You're telling me," he growled, "that you woke me up because Lisha's having a stupid craving, and you want me to go get it?"

Lindsay smiled. "Yup, basically. You're the man in the apartment, so it's up to you to take care of the pregnant female's needs."

Mark left to the door and grabbed a coat to cover his shirtless form, as he left he grumbled something that sounded like 'next time I better be leaving for my own child.'

Lisha giggled. "You know, we could've ordered it."

"We don't order in unless we really don't feel like leaving. One of the guys on first floor likes to take the food."

"Why didn't you just go and get it?"

"Because Mark is more convenient."

"But I went out and got you food when you had a craving all the time."

Lindsay flipped another page. "That's because Mark was doing legal stuff or working whenever I had a craving."

Lisha made another lunge for the magazine. "At two in the morning?"

"I didn't have the heart to wake him up." She moved the magazine away again.

Lisha glared and pouted at Lindsay. "Would you just let me have the magazine!"

"No!"

The door opened and Mark came back in. Still grumbling about pregnant women and their stupid cravings. "Here's a medium pizza for Lisha, a small for Lindsay, and breadsticks with sauce for whoever eats it." he dropped the boxes on the table. "And here Lisha, here's that stupid magazine that you've been trying to grab for the last hour." He dropped a magazine on her lap.

"Thank you Mark." Lisha jumped up and gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, thanks." Lindsay grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to give him a small kiss on the lips. "You're the best."

"You only say that when I get you something that you want."

"And I always get what I want."

Mark went back into the room and closed the door. Lindsay looked over and found that Lisha had already eaten nearly half of her pizza. She sighed and stared on hers.

----------------------

Please R&R, or give me a cookie and no one gets hurt.

Any flames will either be doused by my power over water or will amuse my pyrotechnotic ways.

I apologize for that large lack of update. I've been quite busy with my life and such and forgot to upload the fic here….


End file.
